


Pedo

by umamigremlin



Series: Collection of Trafalgar Law x Reader (Mostly Female) [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 34ish years old Trafalgar Law, AU, F/M, Law as uncle, Law sister Lami alive, Mentioned of Perona, Moved from Deviantart, OOC, Reader-Insert, fill the blank with your name or your oc name or whatever, inappropriate title, no lemon, reader as niece, the you here using your point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umamigremlin/pseuds/umamigremlin
Summary: I change Law age from 27 to 34
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Series: Collection of Trafalgar Law x Reader (Mostly Female) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910854
Kudos: 3





	Pedo

You wake up in the morning and notice you are not in your room. _Where am i?_ That the first words; which is lighten up in your mind. Then you start to get up, however.. how surprise you are when you get to know that you're naked. Immediately you cover your body with the white cover nearby.  
 _Did someone raped me?!_ you thought. _But who might be did that?!_  
Then you start thinking something awful, like you're being kidnapped by unknown pedophilia when you back from your school or might be your fans!  
  
Fans? Yeah, you're an idol. A top famous one. You already started this career when you're still in primary school. All thanks to your uncle, which has his own TV and make you; his niece be a top world-star. Your uncle isn't like common people's uncle in general. Your uncle is a young man, he'll turned 34 this year and secretly, you have crush on him. None of your family know about this, but Perona. She's your very best friend since you're in primary school. Aside from that, she's an idol as well just like you.   
  
Talking about her makes you recalled what happen yesterday. Yesterday, you went to a new cafe with Perona. You ordered vanilla milkshake, your favorite; while Perona ordered a cup of ice-coffee. You asked her, why she ordered that drink? Then she told you, that the person she loves likes to drink that. Felt envious, you canceled the milkshake and changed it with something alcoholic; since your crush which is your uncle love to drink something like that. Perona already prevented you to, but you just ignored her and insisted you want it.  
"Well, don't blame if something happen to you." that Perona's word that just lighten up in your mind right now.  
"After i drank that alcoholic stuff, i don't know what happen to me." you muttering to yourself. "But, how come i ended naked and-"  
"Or might be.. when i turned drunk, someone kidnapped me and then he raped me.. took my virg-"  
You can't continue your word, as you can't accept it. However, truthfully its your own fault. You drank something you shouldn't do, since you are still underage. What is done, is done.. and for now you really get it what's the meaning behind _regret always comes late_  
"Well, what should i do right now.." you mumbles.  
"Oh yeah, I'm in a room right now. Maybe, i could check where the hell i am right now, if i step outside."  
You pull the white cover on the bed, make it be like your clothes and then you go outside the room. At first, you thought you're in a penthouse.. but seems like you aren't as soon as you notice some fake plant around. You explore the hallway, till you found a room, a quiet big room. It called kitchen. Why? Its easy, because there's stoves, some cooking stuff and a square table along with four chair on it sides. Aside from that, you also notice there's a door on the wall. It doesn't so far from the stoves, but it might be the owner prevent it to get dirty by oil or something.  
You know this is so rude, if you just come inside without knocking. But, who else in this house aside from you? That's what you thought at first. However, when you step inside to that room, the first thing you see is a lot of books lined up in the shelves. Then you looking around, but this time you see a man sitting on the couch. He's reading a newspaper, while his another hand is holding a cup of coffee. Anyhow, you know that man is.  
"Uncle." you call that man.  
That man realize he is being called and then he tilts up his face bit. "________." he replies your call.   
He puts the newspaper he is reading on the table in front of him, along with the coffee he had. Then he gives you sign to come. You nod and approach him. He picks you up immediately, as soon as you're in front of him. He makes you straddling him, while he puts his arm around your waist.  
"U, uncle Law." you shout out his name embarrassingly.  
However, he doesn't response you. Instead of that, he asks  
"How old are you turned this year?"  
"Um, 15."  
After heard your answer, he turns silent for a moment. Then he counts the age gap between him and you. Its nineteen years, though. He sighs, as he ready to accept the consequences.  
"Uncle Law." you call him again. "What's wrong? I mean, how come i naked when i-"  
"So you actually forget what happen yesterday, eh?" he asks you back, a sly smile formed on his face.   
"Eh?" you don't really get it what he is saying. But the thing you know is, you get drunk because of your own fault. Till you get raped and-  
"Don't tell me you raped me!?" you shout. Though your face turn to dark red.  
"Actually you're the one who raped me." he replies, buries his face on your flat-chest cleavage.  
For a moment you fall silent, while your mind can't think straight and of course you are really surprise to heard his confession. Ever since you woke up, you always thought you're being raped; but the fact is reversed. You're the one who raped him!  
"W, what did i do to you?!"  
Then.. he tells you everything. How you ended up here and everything you wanna know. He tells you all. Meanwhile you don't know what should you say. You speechless and the hotness level on your face increase drastically. Immediately you cover your face with your palms, as if you don't want to him to notice how hot and red your face right now.  
"Why you cover your face?" he asks, pulls your hand off.  
"I, i'm sorry. I-"  
"Its okay." he hugs you by waist even tight. "As long as we bear the same feeling."  
You jolted, looking straight into his eyes and then asking him again, about what he's just saying right now.  
"I told you, i like you ________." his cheek start to grow rosy. "I know i sound like a pedophile, but i really love you _______."  
"I, i do like, no, i love you uncle Law." you finally confess it to him. "So, are we... a couple now?"  
"What do you think?" he asks you back, but a sec after he sealed your lips with his.

**Author's Note:**

> I change Law age from 27 to 34


End file.
